User talk:I heal if you shut it
Hi and welcome to the wiki, enjoy your stay :>Close Impact 17:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) You have a mixture of epic and good builds. =p---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 19:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Crazy build talk section Feel free to talk about my random builds here. i kinda like the E/R searing flames dude with serpent's quickness, can be very good for AB i think, Cripslash + Holy Wrath + Purge is lolsy, used it already and its half-decent:>Close Impact 11:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah the only problem I have with the E/R SF now is that I also like aura of restoration... I guess in ab there is a slot for that. The W/Mo holy wrath's that run off of 0 energy lose a lot of pressure by giving up utility, but they add a lot of damage you don't really think about. Back in the day I would sometimes run a shockaxe and the W/Mo hammer. Having holy wrath on your monks, when playing against frenzy warriors does a lot of damage per swing that noone ever gets to see. A study on the pressure it adds would be interesting, and purge sig was good back in the day when 2 copies of veil were all the hex removal anyone took in a full gvg team.I heal if you shut it 21:41, 22 May 2009 (UTC) See PvXwiki:Build_Naming_Policy#Naming_Your_Build so you don't making illiterate build names, thank you.--Relyk 07:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Im pretty new, and looking at that page im not coming up with what I did wrong, maybe you could help? I have the correct Build:X/X Insert Name format.I heal if you shut it 08:01, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Its bad to using abbreviation like "dom" and "mes", you also need to capitalize appropriately like it was a title. You also want names to be precise, telling what the build is about just by the name. :) Just make sure the build names are "professional"--Relyk 08:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) if you have perma divine spirit, why not have divine boon? -- Dasen 14:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Glyph + DS = 15e every 15seconds. Considering all the prots you will be throwing around anyways you probably won't have the energy to waste anyways. It was originally made for a 2 monk backline, taking the protmonks spot. I liked to fuck around with varying bars in GvG and I was probably the only top 300 monk who ran LoD, BL, and ZB fairly commonly in matches just for the hell of it.I heal if you shut it 19:10, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Obey your friendly officers /wave :) -- 20:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :crazy builds r crazy [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Sword vs Axe So I have always heard that axes do more damage than swords, and for years because of this I have always run axe versions of warrior bars like headbutt, rage of the ntuka, coward, ect ect. Anyways today while bored I decided to just let my warrior bash the master of damage. After ten minutes on 15 sword, and 15 axe here is the real truth. Both had 23 dps on the vamp set with no skills used and 15att in word/axe. Sword and Axe have identical DPS.I heal if you shut it 03:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Master of Damage doesn't kite. Autocrits put axe damage above sword damage. --71.229 05:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Also axes get DW easier. --71.229 05:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Axes also get Disrupting Chop Brandnew 10:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Disrupting chop is godly I must agree, but dismember < gash. IDK I was just suprised when damage of both was literally the exact same over a 10 minute period. BTW with high strength the more attack skills used the more DPS, especially when gash does +20. Interesting how close sword vs axe actually is. Axe seems to have more utility (1slot because no sever) where sword can spam attack skills more frequently.I heal if you shut it 17:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Wat --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 17:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::By "Wat", Crow means that axes deal way more damage than swords. Life 17:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::They do the exact same damage, the only difference is they crit for a few damage more. Of course I still can't think of any sword builds aside from cripslash that I like though.I heal if you shut it 18:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::If you think that swords=axes in damage, then urdoingitwrong. 18:49, 17 June 2009 ::::::::On a foe that doesn't move, using no skills sword and axe DPS is exactly the same, using skills on a foe that doesn't move swords have more DPS as they spam attack skills more which gives strength bonus and their non elite DW has bonus damage. A sword however doesn't have as high of crits so it does less on a foe running away from you, and it also has 1 less slot free on it's bar so it has 1 less utility slot. That lack of Dchop is huge, but it has nothing to do with DPS. I find axes are better at spiking while swords do pressure better (except whirling axe). On a headbutt or Ntouka or brage or coward bar id rather take a sword.I heal if you shut it 19:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) User Page builds I think some of these are pretty good, anyone think I should actually try to vet any of them? Anyways feel free to comment on them if you like them or can see any improvements.I heal if you shut it 19:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Moo. You should make subpages for each Profession for those builds. If you want I could do that and weed out the REALLY bad ones (SoI isn't that great tbh)... 07:56, 1 July 2009 PS: Do you moo? ::Subpages would kick ass but im kinda lazy. As far as SoI goes it's crazy underrated IMO. I got a few of my champ points running a SoI flagger with scourge healing on burning isle. Immune to cripple on buring isle, + crazy HP spams, ect is better than the occasional WoW and PWK which both just got hardcore nerfed anyways. But yeah f you want to make subpages for em, or even just do like 1 and ill be able to copy your work and do the rest that would be cool. I'll even weed out some of the stupid and old bars.I heal if you shut it 19:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC)